Suisatta Senken
by FinalYinYang
Summary: Surprisingly Tomoyo became part of the Japanese ICID agency. A mission lets her find out somethings about her long lost friends in England with Agent Syaoran. They begin to discover things, they wished they hadn't! E+T and S+S
1. How it all Began

**__**

Suisatta Senken

By FinalYinYang

Summary: Surprisingly Tomoyo became part of the Japanese ICID agency. She had lost contact with Sakura and everyone else, no one knows what she does, not even her over protective mother. When she receives a field case that takes her to England then to Japan. She meets up with Syoaran, and surprisingly he's also part of the Chinese CIA agency. So they teamed up. Together they both uncover things, they rather no know!

__

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

__

Setting: Present (Year: 2005)

__

Pair Up: S+S/T+E/C+Y/M+T

__

Author Note: This is not an AU (alternative universe), but it has a slight OOC (out of character (Just Slight).

Suisatta Senken

Chapter One

The End and the Start

A teenage girl of 18, with auburn hair, had tears sliding down her emerald eyes.

"I'll miss you!" Examined the girl, as she hugged another.

"I'll miss you too!" The girl with black-raven colored hair replied. Her amethyst was becoming watery, but she tried to contain them. She knew they would always be best friend.

"You'll write everyday, won't you?" said the emerald eyed girl.

"Oh course! And you promise me you'll write too!" said the girl with amethyst girl.

"Oh course! Who do you think I am? The multiple jobbed Tonya, who doesn't remember what job he has this week?" She said and let out a giggle. Now she had a smile on her face, while tears still slide down her face. It was depressing knowing she's not going to be part of her life as much now, but knowing _she'll _always be her best friend no matter what helped.

"We'll write everyday! I'll send you an e-mail everyday! And phone call you every day!" Said the raven-haired girl.

"And I'll do the same!" said the other girl.

"Flight 1316 leaving for New York, New York boarding now." announced the counter flight attendant.

The amethyst girl looked back at her best friend and smiled. "Well that's my flight! I'll see you every holiday! And we'll keep in touch!" 

"Yeah, and remember to eat your vegetables and fruits!"

"Yeah," said the girl with a giggle. " I'll remember. And take care."

"Take Care too!" said the girl as her eyes fill with tears once again. Then she hugged her best friend. The amethyst eyes filled with drops of tears now. 

"I'll miss you!" Said the girl as she walked to her flight.

"I'll miss you too!" Said the girl as more tears fell down her eyes. "Bye Tomoyo!"

With a last look, the girl looked back. " Bye Sakura!"

ID-Status: JaP-ICID-5418754

Profile Name: Daidouji, Tomoyo

Pseudonym: Taylor, Madison

Present Location: Tokyo, Japan

Date of Birth: 09-26-77

Place of Birth: Tomoeda, Japan

Height: 05`09``

Weight: 110 lb

Sex: F

Race: Japanese

Department: ICID (International Central Investigation Department)

Location of Department: Japan

Division: Division 5 (Plots of Supernatural Powers), Gifted Division

Training/Special Skills: Field Work, Pilot, Race Car, Technical Designs, psychology

Languages: English (american/british), Japanese, Chinese (Cantonese), Spanish, French

Education: Ph-D 

Experience: four years: recruited: 06-2001

Personal Details: mother: Sonoma (CEO of Daijouji Toy company)

Data from agent: My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. I work for the Japanese Division of the ICID, the International Central Investigation Department. My main purpose in this job is to capture international criminal in their acts. I will go undercover if I need to. I believe in magic all my life, and some incidents I would need to use my own powers, with the help of other people in Division 5 for help. My abilities are disguise (from transfiguration to invisibility), and prophet. 

"Hey, Daidouji. You want to go get a cup of coffee after you finish your case?" asked a tall, dark and handsome guy.

"Oh give up, Kodai!" replied a young lady with raven hair. "After asking me that same question for over 2 years, I'm surprised you're still trying. Do you have a brain in your head or a rock?" The Young lady added as her eye twinkle with humor.

"Oh my dear Daidouji, you know I'm not gonna give up until you say yes!" Said Kodai with a chuckle. "Well, I'll call you." He said as he walked away.

"Don't!" I yelled after him.

I walked away. As I walk the events of the last eight years flashed through my head.

Six years has past. In six years I have never talked to any of my old friends. I haven't even communicated with my best friend. Eights years had pasted. Eight years of being independent. Five years of being in school. Studying night and day. Never having sleep. And… finally… Four years of working in the Japanese ICID, the Japanese Division, of the International Central Investigation Department. Four years of a road I never expected. Ever since I was in fourth grade. Everyone I knew, or rather thought I was going to be a movie director, or even goes into design. But surprisingly I didn't. 

During the five years of independent. I had a lot to think about, and a lot to learn. I met a few friends, and well that's how they got me into this business. I tried out for the ICAC in Hong Kong. But that's not one of the most interesting jobs in the world. So I requested a transfer. And surprisingly, here I am. 

I was studying design in New York University one day. On that day everything in my life changed, everything!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How should I begin my absolutely so call "wonderful" experience in America? Lets begin with: pushing, pulling, yelling and let's just say… not enough taxi for everyone. But… people were right… America is a place of new hope and beginnings!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was waiting for the M train in one of New York's busy subway system. I knew I shouldn't have trusted the train schedules… their never right; no matter what country you're in. As I was waiting a guy wearing a black suit came running pass me. I would have thought that would have been very suspicious, but hey I was in New York. As he ran pass me I got a glimpse of his facial appearance. Moments after that, I had wished I haven't even seen him! He was actually an international criminal involving in one of the most wanted transitional robbery within some of the most populated cities in the world. Well… that's was what the guy came running after him told me. So at that point I became an "important" witness. I had to be under protection twenty-four/seven. Let just say that wasn't very good news to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO TO MY COLLEGE?!" I screamed at the guy in front of me. "I HAVE A HUGE TEST TODAY. THAT TEST DECIDE WOULD I HAVE A FUTURE OR NOT!"

The man was in a causal black suit. He had a handsome appearance and looked a little uncomfortable with the woman standing in front of him.

"Calm down Ms. Daidouji. It's just for a few weeks… months… or years… WE DON'T KNOW. But I assure you the US CIA is very quick within these areas. But as you still are our only witness, which would help solve our economy's problem. We would not risk your life to anything."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! 'WOULD NOT WANT TO RISK YOUR LIFE.' WHAT? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LET ME EAT?! I MEAN I CAN CHOKE ON A PIECE OF BROCCOLI AND DIE YOU KNOW!!" I said as my anger began to rise. I was practically standing up now, getting ready to hit the guy over the face.

"Ms. Daidouji, this is only for your safety. This guy isn't a guy you want to see in your classroom. He'll shoot everyone in your class just to get to _you_. We do not want any more causality Ms. Daidouiji. Please cooperate with us."

End of Flashback~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood there stunned. _He'll kill everyone in your class just to get to you. _Those words stood in my head for the rest of the week. I didn't disobey anything the officials told me to do. I didn't want any more causatives either. But I just can't only do something's. Sometimes faith comes into play.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback~

"Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji is it. I never knew my next victim would be so beautiful." The man I saw at the train station walked closer and closer to me. He was very handsome I have to say, but the smirk on his face ruined it all. 

I stepped back as he came closer. I was scared. I was afraid. I didn't know what to do. I needed help.

"W… What d…do you ww… want with me?" I took another step back, but that was useless because now he took a step forward.

"Oh nothing Ms. Daidouji. I just don't want my plan to be ruined that's all. You know how hard I had to work just to find a roof above my head." He looked around the room. The smirk left his face replace by a frown deeper than the ocean depths. "Not like you," the guy sneered. "Daughter of the wealthy CEO of Daidouji Co. You probably never worked for anything in you life. Living like a princess in your large mansion. PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T DESERVE TO LIVE. YOU PEOPLE MAKE HARD WORKING PEOPLE LOOK LIKE FOOLS. YOU PEOPLE SIT THERE IN YOU EXPENSIVE LIMOS WHILE WE POORER PEOPLE SIT ON VANDILIZED BUS SEATS. YOU PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!! I SHOULD KILL YOU OFF NOW FOR THE JUSTICE OF THE POORS!!" He raised his gun in front of him. It was aiming for my chest. I stood there, transfixed on the gun. I would have moved but my legs were too weak.

"Hold it right their Heero Winner." The CIA I met earlier stood there at the door. Tears started to come down my face. I was going to be saved after all. I wasn't going to die yet!

"Oh, Detective Duo. We meet again. How's your arm? I heard you spend a month in the hospital after our last little reunion." He looked at the guy and his face began to fill with anger. "But this time I wouldn't miss like last time!" He walked over to me and took me by the neck. His arm wrapped around me in a choking position. His gun raised right above my temple. 

I gasped. 

"LET HER GO NOW WINNER!"

"Oh, that's the fun of it detective… I'm not going to." He said as his smirk returned to his face. "Now unless you want this precious angel to die, you won't come any further." He started dragging me out the door. The sensation within his grasp was too great. I couldn't breathe. I knew if I don't do something I was a goner. So I did the only think I can react to.

I used the end of my heel and kicked him where it most hurt.

"YOU SON OF A B*****!" He bends down. I took this opportunity and kicked the gun out of his hand. The gun landed near the end of the couch. We both stared at it. My first thought was to get the gun. I jumped off the ground and seized the gun from the couch.

"Don't move… I'm holding a gun!" I said.

He slowly raised his hand. At first I thought that he was surrendering….

… But he was doing everything but that.

Before I can react a knife went flying towards me. I tried dodging it, but couldn't. I got stabbed at my left arm. A surge of pain I never felt went through me. I felt like crying. My hand started to get weak with the lost of blood I'm experiencing. I knew these two weren't an option. And instead of dropping the gun, I fired it. The bullet went gliding into the man's right leg. He fell down immediately. An expression of pain crossed his face. 

"Don't… Move…" I said as a clenched my teeth. The pain was too much for me. But I knew fainting was out of the line. I hold the gun still, aiming at the man, as the cool and warm blood sliding down my arm making red stains on my arm. "Don't… Move… or I'll shoot again!"

I stood there and the man kneed there. Then as everything came back to view, I realized that my whole apartment was filled with government officials. I dropped the gun. I knew I was safe and everything went black.

End of Flashback~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that incident, I woke up in a hospital wing. Everything happened so fast. The doctor came in and told me my arm was but a minor injury and would fully heal after a week or two. Then the chief officer of the CIA came and visited me. He congratulate me of what a tremendous bravery I showed at the apartment. Everything was caught on tape by a secret camera in my living room. I was congratulated time after time until I got bored. Then everything went even faster. The Chief offered me to work for an international criminal investigation department, while explaining what a tough job it'll be. I agreed, but I had to out of design and take a four-year course in law, government and communication. But also taking karate lesson and different martial arts lessons too. But the thing that changed my life most was my experience during my second mission as an amateur ICAC in Hong Kong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback~

"Daidouji, stay here and watch out for anything suspicious as we go investigate," my superior said to me. I was going to object why I had to stay, but he was faster. "Your our newest agent, Daidouji. We can't lose the student who had the highest test score within a decade. I don't think we can even _afford_ to lose such an intelligent agent. So please don't disobey me this time, like you did last time Daidouji." 

I blushed and groaned at the same time. But I nodded my head. "Now that's a good agent. Watch out for anything suspicious ok!"

"Yeah yeah just go and leave me to my boring job." I said as he let out a chuckle and went out of the car. I looked outside of the car window and saw my other colleagues get out of the car too. They were going into the international bank of Hong Kong. 

When they all went inside, I started thinking how boring this job is becoming. I went on counting the streetlights as far as I can see from my seat… and then something hit me. My head started to throb. I held my hand against my head. Then all of sudden everything went black. 

A few seconds later, I can see again. But it wasn't where I was before. I was inside fancy building. I looked around. On one side of the wall said; International Bank of Hong Kong 76/FLOOR. I gasped. _How did I get here?_ Before I can figure out the answer to my question, the end of the hall blew up. _A BOMB?! T_hen something hit me… my colleagues. I ran to the end of the hall, there was a fire in the room, and sparks of fire were everywhere. The sprinklers had gone off, and everything was wet. Then I saw him. My boss. I ran over to him.

"Ai Ping. Are you ok? Please speak to me!" He didn't answer, and tears started to slide down my face. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw a man wearing a black long jacket, black gloves, and… a sword?!

"HEY YOU WANT ARE YOU…" Before I can finish my sentence, he looked at me and stood there transfixed with his eyes closed. Within seconds the area around me started to blaze… and slowly it blazed into a firewall. I was trapped!

"WHAT THE F***!" I cursed as I start disbelief at what just happened. Then it came to me, "this is magic! HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU KNOW MAGIC?! TELL ME!"

He just stood there and smirked, and then he turned his back on me and slowly walked out the room.

Slowly my anger began to rise. I looked at the bodies before me. _How can someone with magic do such bad things? Magic is needed to be used responsibility… HOW CAN SOMEONE WITH NO HEART AT ALL HAVE MAGIC! _I screamed in my head… and then before I know it, I was soaring out of the fire cage. _What the…_ I looked down, I was above the ground. _Oh my god…_

"Mistress Yin, how are you doing?"

I gasped… _this cannot be happening…._

__

"But Mistress Yin, this is happening. What? You cannot recognize your own partner?"

I stared at him my throat was dry. I couldn't even get a peep out. 

__

"Mistress Yin, I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me, but I had hoped you would have. But its ok if you don't, because we can always start over. Tomoyo Daidouji, as you are called in this recantation, you are the Mistress of the Yin force in this dimension. I am Ming Su, your partner and guardian. You are a powerful recanted sorceress within the Suiryoku Dimension. You have different powers within your grasp, as you are the Mistress of the Yin. Your powers are mainly the prophet and transfiguration. As you should have known now, you are inside one of your prophets, and the wings you created behind your back are made by your transfiguration skills…"

"What?! I'm inside a prophet… no wait a minute… that means I have magic…………. Wait…. That can not be true!" I said in a babble as the information processed through my head.

__

"What is not true Mistress?" The little white and brown shaped cat said to me. He had a several of design on him. Including a ring of the Tai Chi on his tail and the several of colors in his eyes. His eyes were literally different colors. 

I starred at him, "that I have magic. I know Sakura and Touya had magic, but I always thought my part of the family doesn't have any magical ability at all."

__

"Well Mistress if you thought that than your wrong, you surely do have magic, but you just couldn't activate such powers. You had no need to activate such powers either. The balance of Yin and Yang had been securely balanced for the past century. Your recanted brother, Xiao Long…"

"WAIT! Xiao Long…. That's Syaoran! Syaoran's my brother?!" I asked the creature.

__

"Why yes mistress, he is, and as I'm not mistaken you two have met. Indeed he is the Master of the Yang Force. Though you two are not siblings this life, you two have been during the ruling of the world by you two as god and goddess. You two had been defeated in a battle within that life, but you two's strong spirit allowed you two to have recanted forms. So thus the powers of Yin and Yang are still balanced. Everything had been so peaceful… but now…" The little creature started to frown. 

"What? What happened now?" I asked curiously.

__

"Mistress we need you to help us…" The little creature looked around. I looked around too…. I gasped again for the fourth time this hour. Everything in the room began to get blurry.

I stared to panic… "Um… Ming Su… what is happening?"

The cat looked up at me, _"oh you don't have to worry mistress. It's just that my communication with you now within this prophet is about to end. It's time for you to go back to reality and try to prevent this tragic even to happen, for this even now… would only cause the first down fall of the Kasumi Ruling. I would have to explain later…"_

"Later? You not coming with me?" I asked as my vision started to fade. Then before I could hear his answer I reappear in my car.

"Ahhh…." I screamed.

"Mistress! You don't have to scream. You must have not heard my last message. I am going to be in reality with you to assist you in any way I can. When I said later, I meant after you finish this mission."

I looked at the creature on my lap now. He wasn't glowing anymore, and well… he looked like an ordinary cat. I had to admit, knowing he's going to be with me reassured me… I didn't know why, but I felt we had a strong connection together.

"Oh, sorry. Um… what am I sup…" I looked out the window, I saw the man from the office again, wearing the same clothing as before, and sure enough he was holding a sword. He was about a few streets away, but I saw him clearly." I think I know what I'm suppose to do now, Ming Su." I got out of my car, taking Ming Su with me, and ran towards the building.

~76/FLOOR~ 

"Daidouji why are you here? And where did you get that cat?!" My bossed looked at me half angry and half curious.

"Ai Ping… please believes this floor is going to explode… please leave!!!" I yelled to the whole floor, and before I know it everyone in the office and looked at me. Then they started to panic and ran. My boss was starring at me surprised… but he knew casualties were not needed now and helped evacuate everyone out of the floor. Within five minutes everyone was safely off the floor. I was the only one on the floor with my boss.

"Come on, Tomoyo we need to leave now if what you were saying was true." We began to run out of the office, but we were a second too late. 

A gust of wind blew in, and the windows of the office opened. The man I saw earlier came in… he's face was angered.

"This isn't supposed to happen. Where are the rest of the officials?" He said in a low warning voice.

"Su Kung…" I heard my boss mumbled. I looked at him curiously.

"Ai Ping. We meet again. I still haven't thank you for injuring my arm." He said as he looked to the side of his left arm. I couldn't see anything because of his sleeve, but I knew it wasn't going to be a pretty sight. I stood there still holding Ming Su in my arms. 

The man in black then began to form a smile, "But this time I'm be able to thank-you and accomplish my mission."

"We'll see about that!" 

Then before I can actually see, his right arm appeared an ancient, but glamorizes sword. The man in black took out his sword too and began charging at Ai Ping. Slashes were exchanged and so were blocks. Su Kung did an upper cut towards Ai Ping but he blocked, and reverses the act back to him. Slashes were exchanged several times, but no one gained and no one lost. I stood there transfixed on the fight, knowing it's not an ordinary one though. It's a fight containing vengeance and justice between both opponents.

"Mistress…. Please end this now! Ai Ping isn't going to last any longer. Su Kung had become too strong!" I looked over to my boss, he was grasping for air. "But what can I do?!" I looked back down at Ming Su."

"Mistress, don't under estimate your power, people like Su Kung is strong, but he can't match your power. Repeat after me:

For, Suou, Fon

Than ow ti wi journ wo ti nic larn jow ow ti giem! 

A si Yorn did nic larn… 

Si gin gun gup 

Ow you la did bon mon!"

"Forw, Suou, Fon

Than ow ti wi journ wo ti nic larn jow ow ti giem! 

A si Yorn did nic larn… 

Si gin gun gup 

Ow you la did bon mon!" 

Then like a miracle, my hand contained a beautiful sword. The blade had a mixture of water, fire, and wind. Sign were written on the handle and as I hold it the sword gave me a warmth feeling. It felt like I was destined to have this sword! Then I looked back at the fight and I knew where I was now!

"Su Kung! I challenge you to a battle!" The two men stopped fighting. Both were gasping for air. My boss looked disbelief at me, while Su Kung only smirked.

"What you little pathetic little thing? Me fighting you would be a waste of a time!" The guy sneered.

My blooded started to boil. Without a second thought I charged at my enemy. Within five seconds, I was gaining on him with my offensive skills. He can only defend this whole time. Slowly his faced changed from the confident smirk to a frustrated frown. I jumped and down cut my sword at him, but he blocked at the nick of time. I continue my slashes. I turned and side slashes him. He blocked. I did a jump kick and instead of slashing, I kicked him in the stomach. He fell and dropped his sword. 

I jumped and landed on his side aiming my sword at his throat.

"Who is weak now?!" I yelled at the guys face.

"Tomoyo, kill him before its too late!"

I turned around, "KILL HIM?! What??! What do you mean too late? Too late for what?" Then I looked back down at him and he smirked. Then I realized it _was_ too late, he vanished.

End of Flashback~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that incident, I found out Ai Ping wasn't who he said he was. He was only transferred to the HK ICAC because of this incident involving Su Kung. That day I also found out there were actually an ICID and Division 5. Ai Ping also founded out about Ming Su, and my identity. The next week, I packed my bag and transferred to the ICID of Division 5 and had been there ever since. I been through lots of cases, and had finally reach to the rank of Co-Chief. I'm second in charge within the Division and experienced different battles involving magic, along with its bruises. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tomoyo, Ping asked for you. I think your getting another mission." My sectary/close friend said to me. "I heard that it has something involving a partner your going to get! I hope he's cute… then maybe I'll actually find a guy that wouldn't freak out when I tell him I have magic!" 

"Oh Aliee, do you think about anything else besides guys? Well… tell Ping I'll be there in a sec." I finished signing the last file and went out the door, ready to meet my new partner. And find out where my next mission would take me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi: So how do think of this fanfic so far. I know this wasn't very good. But hey I tried my best. A character would appear in the next chapter… which will be updated soon… hopefully! We'll I hope you like it. Oh if you want to know the incantation Ming Su told Tomoyo… I'll just let you know I made it up and it's Chinese… I was gonna make it Japanese… but when it came out it was longer than 9 sentences… and I don't think incantations are suppose to be that long. So I translated in Chinese instead. Hope you liked it… 

Please review if you have any questions…. And please just review and tell me how do you think the story is. And I promise I'm going to get some romance in here soon. I was hoping in Chapter 2! Now Please Review If You Have Any Suggestions!! 1111

Thank You!


	2. Lets Get Down to Buisness

**__**

Suisatta Senken

By FinalYinYang

Chapter 2: Lets get down to business…

"You called Ai Ping?" I said as I opened the door to the office.

"Yeah Tomoyo I did." Ai Ping said as he waved his hand to motion for Tomoyo to sit down in the seat in front of him. 

"I would like you to meet an agent of China, who'll be your partner for the case we'll be discussing when he comes back in. He went out to get some files." 

Then someone knocked on the door and in came my new partner.

He had dark chestnut-hair and dark brown eyes. He was somewhat cute, but as I study his face longer. His eyes had an unforgiving look to it. A glare that look murderous around unsuspectly searching his surroundings. I gasped. Then he looked at me, and he gasped too.

"Daidouji-san?!" To my surprise his eyes didn't look so unforgiving now, instead its replace by a look of relief and enjoyment.

"Li-kun?!" I got of my seat and went over to hug him, "Li?! Oh my god, how long has it been? How's your family? How's your sister? The last time I saw them they were begging me to make them dresses. So did they like the dresses I sent them last Christmas? Oh how have you been? Oh god, Li-kun why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be the Clan Leader? Oh I can't believe you're going to be my new partner." Then I realized I was babbling and stop, so Li can at least answer some of my questions.

"Its been fourteen years, Daidouji. My family's great. My sisters still their noisy self. They adored your dresses, and never stop wearing them (literally). I've been great… and the last two questions is a long story…. And I can't believe you're my new partner too!" He said as he hugged me again. "Its been such a long time hasn't it?"

"So I see you two have met?" Ai Ping said smiling, glad that we actually like each other. But them I saw a glint of worry in his eyes, but it disappear as fast as I saw it. I must have just imagined it.

"Yeah we were friends in elementary school! Li-kun had a crush on my best friend and I was their matchmaker!" I said proud of the memory, but I saw Li blush a deep red beside me. "Li-kun is also the recarnated form of my brother when I was Mistress Yin." I said as Li smiled.

"Oh is that so, we'll when you two are ready I think we should talk about the case. You two can re-experience your child hoods later. Now lets get down to business." Ai Ping said in a serious tone. We both took out places in the seats in front of Ai Ping.

"July 6 at 6:00pm, in London, England, a force of energy had corrupted the balance Yin and Yang. From the data we received from other officals, the force of energy indeed was magic, and was undefined of which kind though. It wasn't western nor eastern magic, so its very hard to classify what magic the force of energy was. This force of energy is suspected to be the work of two or more very strong sorcerers. The energy destroyed the Stone Henges, which is our protection headquarter for the magical society. Twenty-Six of our people were killed, and Ninety-Four were seriously injured. Then at 9:00pm on the same day, in New York, New York, our new shipped supplies were destroyed as the same suspected force was located, the whole ship, along with the warehouses were disingated. The lost there wasn't very much, with 6 people died, and only 16 people injured. But what happened the next day at 2:00 pm in Tokyo, Japan gets me worried. The Book of Moon went missing along with the Book of Sun and Stars. As you both know these two books controls a large amoung of how the dimension is ruled. If either of these two books were to be put together, a whole new dimension would form, but ours would be erased, taking millions of unknowing mortals with it. I suspect they are deciding the conquer these two universe and only have magical folks living there, and elimating the mortals."

"But what would be the use of elimating mortals? I mean two-third of the dimension consists of mortals, if he eliate them, it wouldn't be enough to form a whole new dimension. The capacity of the dimension would be greatly empty, and how about the murdering of our people… that'll be even less people with magic, they couldn't possibly do that! That's just stupid!" I interrupted Ai-Ping. To my surprise he smiled.

"Daidouji-san, those were all theories, we don't really know what they are up to. But form the information we got, this was all we can come up with. If we could solve this case so easily, we wouldn't need the two best agent team up together. Now, we suspect that the organization is within London, England… but if it's not there, it has to be Tokyo, Japan. We also know that the organization is controlled by two really strong and advanced magican. This was all we got, the rest is up to you. You'll be going to England and then Japan and try to track down the suspects. Get as much information as you can! We need to solve this case soon, I can feel something big is going to happen soon. And I have complete faith in you two. I have faith you two would work fine together, concluding that your two were friends, and siblings." Ai-Ping said.

"So when do we leave?" Li asked Ai-Ping. 

"As soon as possible, also did I mention you cannot reveal your identity to anyone there?"

"What?! Why? I mean why would anyone tell us anything if they don't know were agents?" I asked.

"Well, now would be a good time for you people to show off your undercover skills." said Ai-Ping as he grinned at our reactions.

"Undercover? We don't even know what we're undercovering as… I mean shouldn't we get information first and then go undercover?" Li asked suspiciously.

"I should be honest with you and Tomoyo. This isn't one of your ordinary cases. You two have done an outstanding job in area of Division 5. But this isn't an ordinary case. Trust me, this have been going on for some years. We as the upper class of this division first thought it was a small situation, and sent some of our new-bie agents. Fifty-two were sent undercover all over the world. Fifty-two more bodies are added to our cementary. Six years we have been on this case, many have died from it, a total of eighty-six died. Six years and we only know the organization is located either in England or Japan, and even this we don't know is it a real fact, or something to throw us off. Two magicians? We as upper class first thought this was a good evidence, and some of the upper officials, devasted by the so many deaths, personally went on the field and did some research themselves. Less then a month, all of the officals were found dead. We reluctantly decided to sent you two on the field. You two are literally the strongest agents we have, but both of you would have been heads of this divison, but declined the offer we gave you. As Mistress Yin and Master Yang, you two practically dominated this dimension. We didn't want to lose you two, so did not sent both of you to the field. But in desperate times, come desperate actions. This can be you two's final cases, either you survive this, or you two don't. A message was given by the prophets in the Merlin Committee of the twenth century. The message was as following: 

Of two who went

Two of calmness

Two souls who'll be lost

Another two comes

These two of horror

Two lost souls

Lost forever in the world of dispair

These four would unite

Unknow of each others purpose

These four would try to rule 

Two reveal their secrets

Two would continue to hide

But suspicion would controls them all

And the result are their's to decide

But the result is not of pleasant

For at least two of the four 

Would suffer… forever…

We tried practically anything to crack this prophecy, but nothing works. Tomoyo, Syaoran… our future rests on your shoulders. Also…" Said Ai-Ping, as his eyes fill with saddness. "We suspect four of the two people are you two." He said as he looked up at us. We both stared wide-eyed at him. 

"What us? How can that be? I mean seriously!" I was scared, but had an unpleasant feeling towards this, and I think Li felt the same thing.

"WHAT?! Me and Tomoyo, you got to be kidding!"

Ai-Ping shook his head saddly, "Almost every information we got could have been false, but we're positive this prophecy is true. The prophers are never wrong, as much as we hope the are." Then he shooked his head again. "I'm sorry Tomoyo and Li. We tried everything we can, you're our last hope! If you two can't do it, nobody can. I'm sorry for giving you two such a burden. I am sincerely sorry."

I sighed. "It's not your fault Ai-Ping. I knew this day was coming." Then I heard Li sighed, "I did too. But I never knew it was this important! The end of this dimension?" 

-----------------------------------------To Be Continue-----------------------------------------

Authors Note: I know that may be one of the worst mission ever invented on the face of the earth…. But I don't have magic (as much as I want to)! How am I suppose to think of a destructive plan with magic… so far this is all I can come up with… if I can think of a better one I'll use that one… also trust me continue reading it'll get soooo intreasting… I already finish the sketches of the story… just need to add details now : )


	3. Sorry

To my loyal (or not so loyal) fans:  
  
As most of you are furious with me not updating for so long… I'm sorry to have to disappoint you again. I may not be able to update any chapters soon for either S.S. nor Twist and Turn… but if you do want to read more chapters I think you'll have to wait until the summer… I don't have time now… and I know most of you want to kill me (even though you can't possibly hurt me… cause I have powers… hahaha) but… I am sincerely sorry (well maybe not that… sincere) but I'm sorry!!!  
  
If you want to know what happens… I'll maybe update it during the summer!  
  
  
  
FinalYinYang 


End file.
